Blowing Off Steam
by T.G. Mikaelson
Summary: It was just sex. Nothing more, nothing less. They just needed to relieve some stress. Fighting walkers and struggling to survive was hard work. It was just blowing off steam. Slash Shane/Daryl. Rated M for sex and cursing.


**READ AND REVIEW**

Daryl Dixon was currently walking away from the farm and into the nearby forest, which he has been doing alot of lately. Daryl walked passed the barn, thinking about the zombified Sophia. As soon as he moved passed it, Dale and T-dog was walking and talking as they walked passed him.

"Hey Daryl, where ya goin?" Dale asked.

Daryl signed, he really didn't wanna run into anybody, so he just told a lie.

"I'm goin' huntin" he said slyly.

T-Dog nodded in agreement.

"Are you sure. Any deer or animals near here were probably chased away by the walkers in the area" he stated. He was right of course. The redneck knew the animals in the area was either dead or gone. But he needed an excuse. None of the survivors could know about what he was doing.

Except for him.

"Doesn't hurt to try" the hillbilly shrugged.

T-Dog was convinced, but Dale of course, looked skeptical. Daryl walked off without another word. A couple minutes later, he found himself surrounded by trees. He strained his ears to pick up any sound until he heard movement in the bushes and he smirked.

"You can come out now" he yelled, looking at the bush. Sure enough, Shane appeared from the bush, a smirk on his face.

"There you are"he said.

"Told everyone I was going hunting" Daryl told him.

"Which means we have time" the cop said. He grabbed Daryl's shirt and crashed their lips together. With a growl, he responded by throwing his arms around Shane's shoulders and pushed him up against a tree. Shane forced his tongue in the other's mouth and flipped them so that Daryl's back was on the tree, roaming his hands up the redneck's shirt. He lowered his head and sucked on Daryl's neck.

"Someone's in a hurry" he joked.

"We haven't done this in a while"Shane mumbled.

"It only been a couple days."

"That's a couple days too long" Shane separated them and took off his shirt, revealing his strong chest to the other male. Daryl licked his lips at the sight as he pulled up his own shirt. Daryl and Shane have been doing this ever since they came to the farm. It was just a way to blow off steam. Glenn and Maggie weren't the only ones getting some action around there. The stress of killing walkers and struggling to survive everyday is alot to bear. It's good to relieve themselves once in a while. Shane dropped to his knees, staring right at the bulge in Daryl's pants. He fumbled with the pants a bit before pulling them off, revealing Daryl's thick rod, but was shorter than Shane's, but only by a little bit. Without hesitation, he took the Redneck's cock into his mouth. Daryl groaned and leaned on the tree. Shane bobbed his head up and down on the dick. He was seemingly not born with a gag reflex for Daryl was a good 9 inches. He loved the way the other man tasted. He could feel the shaft pulse and hear Daryl's breath quicken. In seconds, Daryl was having an orgasm, cumming into Shane's mouth as he swallowed every last drop. Daryl was panting and Shane stood back up.

"Loved the way you taste" he said in a husky, country accent. Daryl smirked.

Shane undid his pants and they fell to the ground, revealing his 11 inch cock.

He then put two fingers in front of Daryl's face.

"Get these wet for me"he said. And Daryl obeyed, sucking frantically on the fingers while Shane sucked on his neck.

"That's enough" the Cop said, pulling them out of the Redneck's mouth. Daryl eagerly got on his knees in the dirt, Shane hovering over him.

"Good boy" he said, getting a growl in response.

Shane got on his knees behind him, his gun next to him just in case any unwanted visitors was to come by.

He pushed in a finger, and Daryl let out a growl. He started thrusting in for a minute before adding another finger.

"Ah, fuck!" Daryl swore as Shane hit his sweet spot.

Shane removed the fingers quickly, and the other man let out a whine.

"You ready."

"Yes Shane. Hurry."

Shane smirked and pushed in slowly, Daryl moaned and pushed back urgently. In minutes Shane was pounding into him without mercy. He loved feeling that tight heat around his cock. Daryl was cursing lie a sailor as he took it. Shane wrapped his hand around the other's cock, pumping it quickly. Immediately, Daryl had his second orgasm, cumming all over the ground. Shane was lost in pleasure, licking some of Daryl's cum off his hand. Soon after, he came inside Daryl, shooting string after string of cum in the other's hole.

"FUCK DARYL!" he screamed. The two of them was now panting as Shane pulled out. They sat their for a moment and Shane looked at the other.

"Same time tomorrow?" he asked.

"Fuck yes" Daryl responded.

The two got up and put their clothes back on before the others got worried. They walked back to the farm, everyone oblivious of what took place in the forest.

* * *

**THE END PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
